Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actress
Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actress This category was introduced in 1985. The title of the award has changed over the years previously the category was called Outstanding Ingenue, Outstanding Juvenile Female and Outstanding Younger Leading Actresss. The category has an age requirement which has varied in different years. The current age requirement is that a nominee must be under the age of 25 in the episode they are submitting. Winners and Nominees Winners are noted in bold: 1985 *Kristian Alfonso (Hope Williams, Days of our Lives) *'Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Melissa Leo (Linda Warner, ''All My Children) *Lisa Trusel (Melissa Horton, Days of our Lives) *Tasia Valenza (Dottie Thornton, All My Children) 1986 *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Jane Krakowski (T.R. Kendall, Search for Tomorrow) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *'Ellen Wheeler (Marley Love/Vicky Hudson, ''Another World)' *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, ''Santa Barbara) 1987 *Tracey E. Bregman (Lauren Fenmore, The Young and the Restless) *'Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, ''As the World Turns)' *Jane Krakowski (T.R. Kendall, ''Search for Tomorrow) *Krista Tesreau (Mindy Lewis, Guiding Light) *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, Santa Barbara) 1988 *Tichina Arnold (Zena Brown, Ryan's Hope) *Andrea Evans (Tina Lord, One Life to Live) *Lauren Holly (Julie Chandler, All My Children) *'Julianne Moore (Sabrina Hughes/Frannie Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, ''Santa Barbara) 1989 *Noelle Beck (Trisha Alden, Loving) *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Anne Heche (Vicky Hudson/Marley Love, Another World) *'Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital)' 1990 *'Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney, All My Children)' *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital) *Charlotte Ross (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) *Liz Vassey (Emily Ann Sago, All My Children) 1991 *Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, The Young and the Restless) *'Anne Heche (Vicky Hudson/Marley Love, ''Another World)' *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital) *Ashley Peldon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Charlotte Ross (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) 1992 *'Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Alla Korot (Jenna Norris, Another World) *Cady McClain (Dixie Cooney, All My Children) *Melissa Reeves (Jennifer Horton, Days of our Lives) 1993 *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, Guiding Light) *Melissa Hayden (Bridget Reardon, Guiding Light) *Sydney Penny (B.J. Walker, Santa Barbara) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Vaughan, All My Children) *'Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' 1994 *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, ''As the World Turns) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart, All My Children) *'Melissa Hayden (Bridget Reardon, ''Guiding Light)' *Melina Kanakaredes (Eleni Andros, ''Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) 1995 *'Sarah Michelle Gellar (Kendall Hart, ''All My Children)' *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital) *Rachel Miner (Michelle Bauer, Guiding Light) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) 1996 *Kimberly J. Brown (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Sharon Case (Sharon Collins, The Young and the Restless) *'Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital)' *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) 1997 *'Sarah Brown (Carly Roberts, ''General Hospital)' *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Christie Clark (Carrie Brady, Days of our Lives) *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, General Hospital) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) 1998 *'Sarah Brown (Carly Roberts, ''General Hospital)' *Christie Clark (Carrie Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Rhonda Ross Kendrick (Toni Burrell, Another World) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) 1999 *Sarah Brown (Carly Corinthos, General Hospital) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Ashley Jones (Megan Dennison, The Young and the Restless) *Sherri Saum (Vanessa Hart, Sunset Beach) *'Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' 2000 *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Ashley Jones (Megan Dennison, ''The Young and the Restless) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Erin Torpey (Jessica Buchanan, One Life to Live) 2001 *Terri Conn (Katie Peretti, As the World Turns) *'Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Annie Parisse (Julia Lindsey, ''As the World Turns) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Kristina Sisco (Abigail Williams, As the World Turns) 2002 *'Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Jessica Jimenez (Catalina Quesada, ''Guiding Light) *Lindsey McKeon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Kristina Sisco (Abigail Williams, As the World Turns) 2003 *'Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Adrienne Frantz (Amber Moore, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Lindsey McKeon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Erin Hershey Presley (Alison Barrington, Port Charles) *Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney Matthews, General Hospital) 2004 *'Jennifer Finnigan (Bridget Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Christel Khalil (Lily Winters, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, All My Children) *Alicia Leigh Willis (Courtney Matthews, General Hospital) *Lauren Woodland (Brittany Hodges, The Young and the Restless) 2005 *Jennifer Ferrin (Jennifer Munson, As the World Turns) *Alexa Havins (Babe Carey, All My Children) *Crystal Hunt (Lizzie Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Adrienne Leon (Brook Lynn Ashton, General Hospital) *'Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, ''All My Children)' 2006 *Mandy Bruno (Marina Cooper, ''Guiding Light) *Camryn Grims (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *'Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck, ''As the World Turns)' *Christel Khalil (Lily Winters, ''The Young and the Restless) *Leven Rambin (Lily Montgomery, All My Children) 2007 *Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, General Hospital) *Alexandra Chando (Maddie Coleman, As the World Turns) *Stephanie Gatschet (Tammy Winslow, Guiding Light) *'Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck, ''As the World Turns)' *Leven Rambin (Lily Montgomery, ''All My Children) 2008 *Vail Bloom (Heather Stevens, The Young and the Restless) *'Jennifer Landon (Gwen Norbeck, ''As the World Turns)' *Rachel Melvin (Chelsea Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Tammin Sursok (Colleen Carlton, The Young and the Restless) 2009 *'Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Meredith Hagner (Liberty Ciccone, ''As the World Turns) *Rachel Melvin (Chelsea Brady, Days of our Lives) *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Kirsten Storms (Maxie Jones, General Hospital) 2010 *'Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Molly Burnett (Melanie Layton, ''Days of our Lives) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, The Young and the Restless) *Marnie Schulenburg (Alison Stewart, As the World Turns) 2011 *Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina Corinthos-Davis, General Hospital) *'Brittany Allen (Marissa Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Emily O'Brien (Jana Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless) 2012 *Molly Burnett (Melanie Layton, Days of our Lives) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, Days of our Lives) *'Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) 2013 *'Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, ''General Hospital)' *Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Lindsey Morgan (Kristina Corinthos Davis, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) 2014 *Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, General Hospital) *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kim Matula (Hope Logan, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kelley Missal (Danielle Manning, One Life to Live) 2015 *Kristen Alderson (Kiki Jerome, General Hospital) *Camila Banus (Gabi Hernandez, Days of our Lives) *'Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Haley Pullos (Molly Lansing Davis, ''General Hospital) 2016 *Reign Edwards (Nicole Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) *'True O'Brien (Paige Larson, ''Days of our LIves)' *Ashlyn Pearce (Aly Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Brooklyn Rae Silzer (Emma Drake, General Hospital) 2017 *'Lexi Ainsworth (Kristina Corinthos Davis, ''General Hospital)' *Reign Edwards (Nicole Avant, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, General Hospital) *Alyvia Alyn Lind (Faith Newman, The Young and the Restless) 2018 *Reign Edwards (Nicole Avant, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Hayley Erin (Kiki Jerome, General Hospital) *Cait Fairbanks (Tessa Porter, The Young and the Restless) *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady, Days of our Lives) *'Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, ''General Hospital)' '''2019' *'Hayley Erin (Kiki Jerome, ''General Hospital)' *Olivia Rose Keegan (Claire Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Victoria Konefal (Claire Brady, Days of our Lives) *Chloe Lanier (Nelle Hayes, General Hospital) *Eden McCoy (Josslyn Jacks, General Hospital) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 18 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations / 2 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 17 Nominations / 5 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 14 Nominations/ 4 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 18 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 31 Nominations / 10 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 15 Nominations / 1 Win *''Loving'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Ryan's Hope'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Sunset Beach'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 37 Nominations / 8 Wins By Actor (nominations over 5) *Heather Tom - 8 *Kimberly McCullough - 6 *Martha Byrne - 5 *Hunter King - 5 By Actor (multiple wins) *Jennifer Finnigan - 3 *Jennifer Landon - 3 *Julie Marie Berman - 2 *Sarah Brown - 2 *Hunter King - 2 *Kimberly McCullough - 2 *Heather Tom - 2 Camryn Grimes is the youngest winner at 10 in 2000 and Julianne Moore is the oldest at 27 in 1988. Category:Daytime Emmys